


Candy

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Co-Parenting, Fitting In, Halloween, Implied Mpreg, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Parenthood, Polyfidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: Dan experiences the kids' first Halloween and finds himself enticed by the power of domesticity.





	Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Part of The Pack Universe!

The baby made a squeaking sound as Suzy handed her over. “Someone wanted to be a spider,” she said. 

 

Dan automatically fluffed out Rhea’s hair, being quite careful not to smudge the makeup Suzy had spent hours applying to her face. She was indeed a spider, her fluffy, cottony body lined at the sides with stuffed, chubby fake arms. There were even googly eyes on a little hat tied to her head. “You sure are.” Rhea gave him a toothless grin back. He laughed, buried his face in her hair – the telltale sign that she was his, biologically, instead of Holly’s.

 

He’d never tell her how long that had taken them to figure out.

 

As if conjuring her, Holly appeared; she was in her full Strix costume, Ross at her side in jeans and a black teeshirt reading ‘this is my Halloween costume’ in bright orange font.

 

Dan raised an eyebrow. “You’re not doing it up this year?” 

 

“I’ve been storyboarding for twenty hours,” Ross said, “I don’t even know what name is anymore.”

 

“Bummer,” Dan said. Ross eyeballed him. 

 

“Who’re you supposed to be? A skeleton stripper?”

 

Dan beamed. He was wearing his traditional skeleton spandex suit with his sneakers. “Aww, you noticed!”

 

Suzy made a sound of mild distress at that declaration. “I really wish you’d’ve let me make a costume for you.” Naturally, she was impeccably dressed as the Bride of Frankenstein, and every single detail was perfect. He’d gotten dressed quickly in their bedroom and had created the look from a bunch of leftover bits of clothing. 

 

“You don’t think I look cool?”

 

“I think it looks like you were invited to a party at the last minute,” Suzy said.

 

“I think it looks nice.”

 

Dan smiled as Arin emerged from the back room, dressed like Frankenstein’s Monster, the outfit completely camouflaging the last of his lingering pregnancy weight. Zip wiggled in his arms. The baby was dressed as a gossamer winged moth, with little antenna atop her head. 

 

“Really?” Dan asked.

 

“Yeah.” Arin said, as Dan pecked his lips. “You’re a skeleton stripper, right?”

 

“Yeah,” Dan said, nose wrinkling. Arin grinned at him, giving Dan room to hug Zip. 

 

“Is everyone ready to go?” Suzy asked.

 

“Lead the way,” said Ross almost dismissively, and Holly led him out of the room and out the front door.

 

It was interesting how they automatically fell into line behind her. He’d think about that when he didn’t have an armful of drooly baby.

 

*** 

 

“Okay, babe, admit it,” Arin said. “We’re doing this because you wanted some candy.”

 

They’d circled the general neighborhood once, and the babies were sleeping against Dan and Arin, respectively. Suzy shrugged at the idea, happily clomping along in her heels. Holly and Ross each had pumpkin-shaped pails filled with wrapped candies that the adults would distribute between them later.

 

“It’s fun to show the girls off,” she added. “I didn’t live through gross hemorrhoids or all of that puking not to be proud of the babies.”

 

“Same,” Arin said, slipping in and then back out of character. “I mean, growl.”

 

Dan shook his head. “You’re something else.”

 

“But aren’t you glad you came?” asked Holly, around a mouthful of Jolly Rancher.

 

Dan took one more look at his sleeping daughter and grinned. “Oh yeah,” he said. “I wouldn’t have missed their first Halloween for a minute.”

 

“And if you'll just stay here instead of touring,” Arin whispered in Dan’s ear, kissing the nape of his neck, “you can feel like that all the time.”

 

The idea made Dan’s stomach tremble with anxiety, yet it was also massively appealing. Access to all of his people on a constant basis, combined with access to his adorable kids? Tempting. Even if it meant giving up his freedom. 

 

Forsaking all others. Damn it, that felt like marriage.

 

Dan pushed back his fear. Walking beside Arin and Suzy and Holly and Ross, he felt a part of something vital, something good.

 

For the first time in a long time, he felt like he belonged.


End file.
